


wet nightmare 💦

by AShyCryptid



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Gintoki doesn't recognize the figure in the mirror but it knows him and intimately so.
Relationships: Monster/Gintoki
Kudos: 20





	wet nightmare 💦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rnachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnachine/gifts).



> my apologies I don't know the series too well but this is for u, kao 💕 and u know I love my cheesy titles (cough cough our wet dream, his wet nightmare ayoooooo)
> 
> please, im begging, IM BEGGING go put some love on the art this was written for: [THE BEST VIEW IN THE HOUSE](https://twitter.com/mobgintoki/status/1308476272167837697)

Gintoki wakes up in darkness, tangled up in sweat soaked sheets, the heat of his body burning everything he touches. His stomach hurts, his head's too hot, everything's too stuffy and he _burns._

He has to get up for some relief, something cool but- _Right… she’s staying at Shinpachi's house for the week._ He will have to be steady since there’s no one here to hear him fall. 

"Need water…" he rasps as he tears off the thin clothes he slept in. His bones creak under the weight of his body but he manages to stand and stumble into every piece of furniture and the door frame until he catches himself on the counter.

He looks at himself in the dirty mirror, eye bags heavy with sleep deprivation, cracked lips scabbed over. _Pathetic as of late_ , he thinks. 

His limbs grow heavy and he slumps down onto the cool porcelain. Reaching out for the tap, something catches his eye in the darkness of the mirror. An unnatural shadow looming behind him. When he spins around, the nausea hits him first before his eyes focus on the nothing behind him. A hand waves out and catches nothing.

It's the exhaustion he thinks, the lack of sleep. Of course he'd be seeing strange things in the safety of his own home when he's down to the bone tired. He faces the sink again and before he can do anything, the shadow in the mirror sinks its claws into his dirty hair and holds him down.

Inhuman growling meets his ears, the shadow leaning down so low he can feel its humid breath against his cheek.

**_I have you now._ **

Gintoki shivers, the creature above him unyielding- _but he's weak, he's been weak, his energy seeping away every night he's slept._

It leans up pressing its body against Gintoki's and he can feel the hot thickness against his ass.

"You!-"

It pushes in slowly. The lack of preparation makes him scream but it only comes out as a whine. 

His hand presses against the mirror for support, for anything to help him endure.

Claws sink into his scalp and the soft flesh of his cheek. He can feel the blood run down his face as the monster bucks into him again, in a pace that his body remembers and makes him feel sick at the familiarity. It won't let him look away from the mirror.

And instantly it all comes together like slotting in the last piece of a puzzle.

_"You've been feeding off of me,"_ Gintoki croaks. The monster purrs above him in agreement as it fucks into Gintoki's heat oh so easily. It pushes into him rougher, faster. It knows Gintoki can take it. It knows how to make him cum from its cock.

The man grits his teeth as the creature grins and rolls its hips, a flash of fangs in the mirror's reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please again go show @mobgintoki some GOOD LOVE 
> 
> [THEIR ART HERE](https://twitter.com/mobgintoki/status/1308476272167837697)


End file.
